Recognition
by doryfishie
Summary: Sasuke had always rejcted people, so when she realized he knew her name, she was ecstatic.


**Wow, I'm on a role! I've found that writing fanfics are really fun and help with my procrastination, so I probably shouldn't, but whatever. I love all my readers, and hope that you review because it makes me happy and then I want to write more!!**

**Listening to: Nagareboshi Shooting Star (Kudos to those who know what this song it to Naruto)**

Recognition

She couldn't sleep…again. It was becoming routine she realized: going to bed at 10, tossing and turning until one when she would then go downstairs to find something to eat, back up again until she fell asleep at two.

She sighed and blew the wisps of pink-hair out of her face so she could eat her peanut-butter toast, contemplating the thing, or rather person, who kept her awake.

He had rejected her again today. She had shown up at his doorstep, asking if he wanted to train because she was off of hospital duty. He had replied with a simple, 'no,' and shut the door as she shared her hope of doing it another time.

But she knew it wouldn't happen. Well, it would, but only in her dreams. Denial had become part of her, she realized. He had been rejecting her since she had started crushing on him.

He snubbed everyone; girls especially. He had rejected them in the hoards back in ninja school, and even now there was what could be called a fan-club for the last Uchiha. She had never joined it, thinking she would have a better chance of detection if she remained individual. It hadn't worked.

Nothing she did had helped. Every day she had strived to be beautiful, to be the best, so that he would see. He didn't. Deep down in her heart she knew he never would. She had deluded herself though, just like all the other girls.

Even when she was part of his three person team he had rejected her, refusing every time she had offered to train with him, even going so far as to call her annoying.

That was the worst, she realized. He called her annoying….

He called her annoying, she realized: he called Haruno Sakura annoying.

She laughed at her foolishness. Getting excited over recognition by Uchiha Sasuke was beyond low. Still…he didn't acknowledge other females their age.

_Hehe, something to hold over Ino-pig's head,_ was her last coherent thought before she fell asleep at the table.

--

With no alarm-clock to wake her, she slept until midmorning. It didn't really matter because Tsunade-shishou had given her the rest of the week off, but oversleeping always left her with a sense of unaccomplishment. To make up for this, she went grocery shopping.

As she was browsing different stalls, she noticed a certain dark-haired male walking down the street towards her. When he passed her, he gave a nod of recognition, and continued walking.

It took quite a bit of mental effort not to stick her tongue out at the people around her who he hadn't nodded to.

--

That day, she went to his apartment again, but not to ask him on a date.

After she dropped her groceries at her own apartment, she walked to the other side of town to where his building was. She knocked on his door, and tried to stop smiling like an idiot.

--

When he opened the door, he was expecting Sakura. What he wasn't prepared for was the huge beam spread across her pale face.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!" her smile widened. He stared at her. What the hell was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked tonelessly.

Sakura giggled, "I think so," He glared at her for about five seconds before moving as if to shut the door,

"You're annoying," he watched her expression from the crack in the door. He didn't like hurting her, but she needed to stay away. He was too…himself. It wouldn't be good for her.

Instead of the upset look he wanted…no not wanted. Needed would be a better word, he got another giggle, if possible, a wider grin, and an "I know," before he shut the door.

This wasn't good.

--

When the door slammed shut, she realized that her beam hadn't gone away. 'Crap' was the word on repeat in her head as she ran though the village.

Maybe he'd forget?

--

That night she couldn't sleep…again. But this time it was for a different reason.


End file.
